DC High
by StoryLord1
Summary: Time flies in High school, with the next generation enjoying their most important years! With the arrival of new student Bruce Wayne, what mysterious conspiracies will be unmasked?


The sound of a basketball going "SWISH!" Was heard all around the court. The crowd erupted in cheer as the extremely tall Barda Strong dunked right before the game ended, securing a 1-point lead over the rival school, the Marvel High School team "The Lees." Barda was lifted by her teammates and tossed up and down as everyone in the entire gym was ecstatic. She looked over to a boy with black hair with a single yellow streak, who flashed her a thumbs up. As she was carried out of the gym and to the locker room, she blew him a kiss.

Selena Kyle, a 16-year-old, also stood and cheered, her best friends Helena and Harley standing beside her. She was wearing an all-black tracksuit with nothing but a bra under the jacket, and she had a black beanie over her hair. Harley's paper-white skin was intertwined with a gold choker that read "Puddin'" on it, and she had a white tank top that had a black-and-red heart pattern. She wore blue-jean booty shorts that were held up by a pink and blue belt. Her icy-blonde hair had two dyed tips on the end of her twin ponytails, one red and one blue. Helena wore a purple jacket with blue jeans.

"Yahtzee!" Harley cheered.

"Alright guys, that was a good game! But we gotta go!" Selena grabbed her friends' hands and pulled them outside the school gym, rushing past the leaving attendees. They made it outside, the night sky casting shadows with the streetlights.

"It looks nice tonight." Helena hummed, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry." Selena began to quickly walk to her Dad's car, which he had let her borrow for transportation. She clicked it on with her keys, and smiled. "The Manhattan Jewelers has low security around this time. If we sneak in, I could steal the Rorschach-tone watch."

"Ooooh, jewels!" Harley had an enthusiastic look on her face as she skipped across the street.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna… Not steal stuff." Helena waved goodbye as she turned and walked down the street, mixing in with the crowd of people.

"Bye, toots!" Harley waved bye as she turned and reached for the door of the car. "Alright cat, let's get poun-"

"Harley."

Harley's face cracked into one of shock and horror. Her eyes widened and her mouth contorted into a frown. Selena had an angered expression as she saw who uttered her friend's name.

Jack Napier stood across the street from them, a twisted smile plastered on his paper-white face. His green-dyed hair was present on top of his head, and his eyes flashed with malice. In his left hand, a pocketknife shined in the moonlight. He wore a purple hoodie and camo-green jeans. Behind him stood the resident dwarf Oswald, the eerily lanky John Crane, and a reluctant-looking Eddy Nygma.

"Harley, come here. Don't make me wait for you to." Jack cackled a little as he ruffled his hair with his other hand.

"We're not gonna hurt you, we promise." John held a translucent spray bottle in his hand, an orange liquid rummaging inside.

"Yeah, wack wack." Oswald had a sinister grin, clearly having perverted thoughts of the two girls in front of him.

Harley's tearful eyes moved from Jack to the orange-haired boy behind him. "Eddy? What are you doing with these guys?"

"Ah, geez." Eddy tried to hide behind Jack, clearly upset he was recognized. "Harley, I'm real sorr-"

"Shut the hell up, Nygma!" Jack turned around, kicking Eddy in the crotch.

"Eddy!" Harley cried out, tears running down her face.

Jack responded by stomping Eddy's head while the boy fell to the ground in pain. He turned back around to face Harley. "Sorry, I got distracted." Jack's grin twisted upwards even more.

"Now, come on."

"What are you doing out of juvy in the first place, Napier?" Selena finally spoke up, her hands balled into fists.

"Guess they thought I was fine. They're mistake." Jack's grin began to shake as he broke out into a sickening laughter. "NOW COME ON, HARLEY!"

"She's not going anywhere with you, Napier. She's coming with me." Selena stood tall between Harley and Jack, a stern look on her face. "Screw off."

Jack was silent for a second before busting out in insane laughter. "Can you believe this stupid bitch!? The nerve of some people, I swear! No manners at all!" Jack quickly whipped around and lunged at Selena, preparing to cut her. "LET ME TEACH YOU SOME!"

Selena jumped quickly to the left as Jack slashed at her. She backed up over and over as he began mindlessly whipping the knife around.

"Jack, don't hurt her, please!" Harley tried to run in and stop him, but John walked up behind her and grabbed her, holding her in place. "She doesn't know any better!"  
"Shut it, Harley!" Jack slashed at Selena again, nearly cutting the girl's face.

Selena lifted her right leg and delivered a firm kick to Jack's jaw, causing him to reel back. He just rubbed his jawline as he cackled.

"Feisty little cat."

"Asshole."

Jack jumped forward suddenly, prompting Selena to jump out of the way again. This time, she tripped slightly, landing on her back. Jack stood over her, and bared the knife to stab her.

"Time for a fur coat!" Jack plummeted towards her, fully ready to plunge the knife into her body.

Suddenly, a random person tackled Jack to the ground. Selena quickly stood, dusting herself off.

The boy wore a black polo with black jeans, the color scheme matching his slick, black hair. He had broken Jack's wrist, causing him to drop the knife.

"Who the fu-"

The boy responded with a left hook to Jack's nose, instantly breaking it. Then a right hook. Then a left hook. Then a right one again. And again. And again.

Selena noticed John and Oswald also being pummeled by two boys, both with black hair. One had a blue polo with black jeans, the other had a red shirt that he wore under a brown leather jacket that went along with tan cargo shorts. They both had black hair, but looked younger than the boy beating on Jack.

Speaking of, the boy was now standing over Jack's unconscious body. Blood from his busted lip and broken nose leaked onto the concrete of the road, and dripped off the bruised knuckles of the boy. He turned around, asking "Are you okay?"

Selena now had a full view of him. He had strong and defined facial features, and was slightly taller than she was. He was toned, something that was clearly visible in his tight polo.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… Yeah." Selena was looking for some type of malice in the boy's face, but he looked nothing but concerned. "Thanks, uh…"

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne." The boy extended a hand towards her, a slight smile creasing her lips.

Selena's hand began to extend towards his, until a yell pierced the awkwardness.

"Eddy!"

Selena and Bruce both turned to look at Harley, who held Eddy close to her on the ground. The boy had a black eye from where Jack had kicked him.

"Oh, hey Harley." Eddy coughed as Harley had her arms wrapped around his neck. The pale girl was crying, burying her face into his shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't get hurt like that again! I can't take it!" Harley was still crying in his shoulder, hugging him from behind.

"Ah geez, Harley, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Harley sniffled.

"Looks like they're okay." Bruce stated.

"Yeah." Selena muttered.

"Ey Bruce, you see how good I beat that loser?" The younger black-haired boy with the leather jacket walked over with a smirk on his face.

"We don't compare injuries given, Jason." The boy in the blue polo walked over, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Buzz off, Dick." Jason shoved the other boy away.

"Both of you need to calm down." Bruce stood in between them, separating them with his arms.

"Who are these two?" Selena raised a perplexed eyebrow at the younger boys.

"My younger brothers." Bruce turned back to face Selena, but stopped when he heard sirens. "We need to go."

Dick and Jason immediately took off sprinting, and Bruce began to jog away. He stopped and turned towards Selena, quickly saying, "Drive away while you still can. Don't tell anybody you were here."

Bruce ran off into the night with his two brothers, disappearing into the darkness. Selena stared as they went along, and then turned to Harley, who was still hugging Eddy and sniffling.

"Harley, we gotta go."

"But what about Eddy?"

"We gotta leave him, he's clearly concussed. The cops will make sure he gets to a hospital."

Harley sniffled, wiping the tears away. She let go of Eddy, the boy now unconscious and laying on the street. Harley stood, took a deep breath, and said "Okay."

The two friends drove away in Selena's car, barely escaping the detection of the police.

000

Barda Strong and her teammates exited the locker room, all ecstatic about the win.

"Now that we won District, we can go to State!" Cassie Sandmark, a freshman point guard, gleefully stated.

"I'm gonna shoot the winning point next time!" Jessica Quick bragged.

"Guys, guys, let's chill out." Barda stood taller than the rest of her team, patting the heads of the two freshman.

"Alright, alright." Cassie rolled her eyes.

The girls walked through a school hallway,but paused when the saw another group in the hallway. It was four boys, all spray-painting different art on the lockers inside the hall. One wore a green jacket and pants and had an orange-haired bowl cut. Off to far right of the lockers were two boys, one wearing purple and green and the other wearing red and yellow. In the middle of all of them was boy with a yellow, green, and red sweatshirt with black pants. He had messy black hair with a single yellow streak running through it.

"Who are they?" one of the teammates questioned.

"The two boys standing next to each other are White Wally West and Garfield Logan." A freshman girl named Terra whispered. "They're both freshmen, like me, and annoying as hell."

"I don't know, I think Wally's kinda cute." Cassie giggled.

"Whatever….Gar's cuter." Terra mumbled.

"What was that, Terra?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing!"

Barda raised her voice, loudly stating, "What are you four doing?"

The boys quickly whipped around, revealing what they were spraypainting. The boy with the bowl-cut had sprayed a green penis, The boy with the yellow streak had spray painted "MISTER MIRACLE WUZ HERE", Gar had spray-painted a gorilla of sorts, and Wally had sprayed a yellow lightning bolt.

"Oh, shit! The basketball girls!" The bowl-cut immediately ran off, but tripped and fell on his face. He got up, and began to run off again. "We gotta dip, fellas!"

"Nonsense, Guy." Wally strutted towards the girls, flashing the shiniest fake smile they'd ever seen. "Hey there."

"H-hi, Wally." Cassie stuttered, blushing.

"Ah, hello Cass." Wally shoved past the other girls and stood right in front of Cassie. He was a little taller than her, and kneeled on the floor. He took her hand and kissed it as he said, "Good to see you again."

Cassie's blush grew even deeper. "Y-yeah, good to-"

"Alright, aright, break it up!" Barda grabbed Wally and tossed him away,her exceptional strength surprising the boy. He slid on the waxed floor back over towards his friends.

"Chill, Barda." Scott, the boy with the black hair with yellow streaks, walked over to Barda. "You know I love to do this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get caught, Scott." Barda made a pouty face as she and Scott wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The basketball girls oohed and ahhed at the sight. Terra looked at Gar while biting her lip, but looked away when he noticed.

When the two parted, a loud yell erupted from down the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU INCESSANT CHILDREN DOING!?" Security Guard Mr. Seid shouted.

"Crap, time to dip bros!" Wally dashed at an extremely fast speed down the hall, with Gar quickly running. Guy and Gar sprinted behind him.

"Bye, Wally!" Cassie yelled, waving bye.

Barda looked on as the hooligans ran off into the night, a smile on her face.


End file.
